Love You Always
by sundarkeyes
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fiction My One and Only Brother... Now that the brothers live together, will they live in peace? Slash Kane/Undertaker and minor Triple H/Shawn
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love you always

Author: Sundarkeyes

Pairing: Kane/Undertaker(Taker) and miner Triple H(Hunter or H)/Shawn Michaels(HBK)

Summary: Taker and Kane are together now but trouble doesn't stop there, as long as there are secrets still to be unfold there will always be situations to test their love with each other

Rating: definitely M for everything.

Warnings: sex, very very graphic ones (please be warned) and there maybe more warnings in the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this fiction, I only borrowed them.

A/N: It's been a long time but I finally wrote it even though it's still in progress. This is a squeal to my first fiction (My One and Only Brother) and you have to read it first to understand this, and I hope my writing has gotten a bit better from the first one ^-^

Please be warned that this is a fiction with BoyXBoy love, so if you don't like it or the idea of the two brothers in love turn back now! for the people who didn't press back or close enjoy my story and please review =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's been three months today since the event that reunited the brothers together, and now they are both working in the wrestling career, and they are doing a hell of a job at it too; getting named The Brothers Of Destruction and dominating the WWF. However, trouble seems to always find Taker just when he finally thinks that the curse thats following him has finally left him for good.

Its the middle of December and everyone is talking about their plans for the holiday, but Taker was a bit hesitant to make any plans, because it was this month that the fire had stolen away his beloved parents and left him alone in this world until he got a bit of his life back when Kane showed up.

Taker's thoughts were startled when the door of his locker room banged open reveling a very excited Triple H "Hey Taker! How's it going man?"

Taker just shook his head with an amused smirk on his face muttering "Only you H"

"Huh?" H asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only you have the guts to barge in like this in my locker room and gets away with it" Taker clarified looking up at Triple H from where he was sitting on the couch still smirking.

"Not even your lover boy?" Triple H asked amused with idea of being special in something.

Taker's only answer was a short shake of his head.

"Wow… I don't know what to say to that" laughing lightly he joined Taker on the couch.

Taker sighed saying "So? What's going on?"

Hunter shifted nervously and turned towards Taker saying "I'm in love"

Taker's only reaction was laughing hard sitting up on the couch catching his breath.

"WHAT?"

Triple H asked confused and irritated with Taker's reaction.

Taker settled down still smirking "Well it's about time you acknowledge it"

"How did you know?" Triple H screeched surprised.

"Because I'm in love too, and I can see it in your eyes, your face, even your behavior changes you're around him" Taker answered with a pointed look.

Hunter gave a heavy sigh nodding, glad that he has someone like Taker to talk to about everything.

They stayed silent for a bit until Taker said "But you're not sure if he feels the same way" in a tone making it more of a statement than a question.

Triple H nodded anyway sinking further in the couch.

Taker straighten up a bit taking hold of his best friend's hand saying with all sincerity

"I believe with all my heart that what you have between each other is something deeper than a friendship, but you will never know until you take the first move, and believe me you don't want to waste time being apart when you think that there is a chance that you two could be closer to each other than you are now"

Triple H looked at Taker's eyes surprise by the words he just said.

H took a second then huffed out a laugh saying "I'm in love, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined I can't stand that I lo…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because there was a sharp growl coming from the locker room's door side.

The two friends turned their heads and saw Kane standing there clearly misunderstanding the situation they were, seeing them holding hands and Triple H is declaring his love.

"Wow… just, WOW"

Taker quickly got up heading towards Kane saying in frantic voice because he knew how jealous his lover can be.

"No love Hunter was…"

but he was interrupted by Kane snorting shaking his head saying.

"Love?" and he started to turned around heading for the door.

Taker saw Kane like that, walking away shouted with all his might not caring who heard him –seeing as though they were still in the arena-

"Don't... STOP!"

shaking and looking scared as hell.

Kane stopped after the shout,

Triple H got up quickly head towards Kane

"Kane this is all a misunderstanding and it's my fault, I was just..."

Kane turned around facing Triple H and seeing Taker behind him head down and still shaking, his heart was hurting seeing his brother standing like that but still preferred to be angry growled at Triple H.

"Okay… why don't you enlighten me!"

"you see I am in love, but it's not with Taker"

Triple H paused looking behind Kane to see no-one at the door he continued

"I'm in love with Shawn, and I was telling Taker that I'm afraid that if I confessed to him and he didn't feel the same way then I would lose my best friend too"

Few seconds passed with deafening silence until Kane took a breath feeling embarrassed

"Ohhh…oh my God"

"Yeah, oh my God is right!" Triple H replied "Okay, you need to fix this" He turned to Taker and said.

"And Taker, I'm sorry about all this and thanks for what you said"

Taker not lifting his head just gave a small nod.

"Okay I'm taking my leave now"

Triple H headed for the door patting Kane's back and closing the door behind him.

When Triple H closed the door he saw some people starting to gather shocked to hear The Undertaker shout like that.

Triple H just told them that it was nothing, and it's better to go away from the Brothers of Destruction's locker room before they get something they won't like.

Inside the room the silence was stretched as the two brothers were just standing in their places, the only sound is heard was Hunter telling people that everything is under control.

Kane took the first step towards his brother, he stood in front of him noticing how stiff Taker is being, he took a deep breath and said with all his heart

"I am SO SORRY!"

Reaching to cupping Taker's checks and lifting his head to look in to his lover's eyes.

Kane knew from the look on Taker's face that he turned mute like he always does when he's too upset or too hurt, so Kane repeated again putting all his emotions and apology in his words.

"I'm sorry, please Taker please love talk to me huh baby? Please tell me how much of an idiot I am for doubting your love... huh?"

Taker lifted his hands and wrapped them around his brother's back and hiding his face in the crock of Kane's neck whispering not trusting his voice right now.

"Don't ever do this to me Kane"

Taking a shuddering breath he continued

"Don't turn and walk away from me… I can't… I can't take it if you did this, I love you so much you idiot" Hitting Kane with his fist on the back.

With that Kane smiled knowing that he was forgiven for his stupidity.

"I love you Taker, and I promise not to hurt you and always be with you love, I just sometimes act stupid for loving you too much."

Kane said with a silly loving grin on his face, Taker couldn't help but nod returning the smile.

Couple of seconds passed with them just holding each other until Kane shifted a bit and Taker raised his head seeing a change in Kane.

"What is it?" he asked

Kane just leaned on him catching Taker's lips in his then parted saying.

"I was just thinking how our first fight went better than I imagined"

Smiling a bit Taker said "Heh… well if this is our first fight then we should kiss and make up huh?"

"Ohhhh I think I love you too much for just a kiss!" Kane said slaily

Taker with a flush on his face, hit his brother again for what he's thinking, but didn't say no.

Kane understanding he pulled his brother and grope him from behind smirking

"Well, since we just finished with this week's show and seeing how sweaty we are, then maybe we should do it in the shower, how about it?"

Kane asked knowing very well that Taker loves having a shower sex considering they've been doing it every weekend after the end of the show.

Taker nodded with a blush on his face reddening his pale cheeks.

Kane didn't need another minute; he locked the room and took Taker's hands in his heading to the shower in the locker room.

They started kissing passionately and Taker lost all his senses granting Kane access when he felt his lover licking his bottom lip loving the feeling that Kane is giving him.

"hummmmmm"

Kane twirled his tongue and Taker couldn't help it but moan hugging his lover closer to deepen the kiss until the parted to take the much needed air to their lungs still resting their foreheads against each other.

Kane's hands moved to Taker's clothes to undress him wanting so much to feel the naked skin against his.

"God I can't wait to be inside you, making love to you while you scream my name and begging me to let you come"

Kane's lustful words went straight to Taker's groin making him instantly hard grinding to Kane and tugged on his clothes ordering him to take him and all of him.

Kane didn't waste time, he turned on the shower making it the right temperature just the way his brother likes it.

Driven by the lust for his lover, Kane took his clothes off in a record time making Taker chuckle in amusement until he was grabbed into the shower with a yelp.

Under the spray Kane's hands were all over Taker's body feeling him up.

Kane grabbed his brother's hard cock in his hand rubbing it softly from the shaft to the tip earning shivers from Taker

"Kane"

Came the husky plea and Kane took hold of his brother's mouth in him sucking on his lover's tongue as he moved his free hand to Taker's butt hole pushing his middle finger inside and twisting it a bit to brush his lover's sweet spot

"Ahh! Shit!"

Taker couldn't help but break the kiss to nibble Kane's exposed neck moaning.

"yeah, uhh… yeah Kane... that's it stretch me for your big cock!"

"You're so tight big brother, can't wait to be inside you"

Kane said as he nibbled Taker's ear adding another finger and scissoring them feeling Taker being stretch for him and God he love it.

"Kane please… I need you uhhh" Taker shifted his hip so that Kane's fingers in him would go deeper to emphasize on what he wanted.

Kane couldn't control himself anymore feeling he could come then and there from the moans and huffs that his lover is making.

"Shit brother, I love taking you under the shower, it makes you so horny and open for me, fucking great!"

"Urgh… mmmm" Taker made a protest sound when he felt the fingers leaving him, but soon he was turned around and his hands were placed on the tiled wall, he hears Kane whispers.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby brother"

Undertaker said spreading his legs apart fr Kane, making his lover shove his thick hard leaking cock in him in one swift move and moving instantly in a slow pace looking for his heaven spot.

"Ohhhh, yes!" Kane grouned

Kane's thrusst got faster and deeper going all the way out and shoving it back it to fill him up Taker couldn't keep his moans from coming feeling Kane all over inside and out.

"Oh God!... yeah… urgh Kane… so big" Kane never the one for soft things started pluming Taker harder grinding Taker to the balls until he heard it.

"Ahhh Fuck! Yeah love right there… oh God!"

Kane was so ecstatic knowing that he was the only one that could cause Taker to moan like this and to make these sounds that only he gets the pleasure of hearing them and no-one else.

Feeling that he's getting close Kane grabbed Taker's weeping cock milking it with his thrusts making Taker's moans and whimpers even more.

"Together my love…urgh, we come together" Kane grunted.

"yeah Kane… yeah…I'm coming!"

Taker screamed while shooting his white seeds all over the wall and feeling the spunk of his lover inside him filling him up.

A minute passed and the brothers were still in the same place wearing their orgasm out, finally Kane moves his now soft cock out of Taker's tight hole making his lover moan and shudder as his semen spilled out of him.

Kane gently turned Taker and looked him in the eye saying with all his heart

"Love you"

"Love you too" came the reply from Taker smiling and kissing his brother proving his words.

Hearing their locker room's door knocked and someone telling them that the light will be out in an hour, they both smiled and Kane said

"well I guess we'll clean up and leave home after seeing as though we have the week off for Christmas "

Taker just nodding and did just as planned.

* * *

><p>chapter 2 is ready I just need to type it...<p>

I love when people review *hint hint* :b If anyone have suggestion I'm all ears =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi... This is the second chapter and it's pure fluff with so much cheesiness so please forgive me if I went overboard but I just love the two brothers so much!

Anyway just wanted to say that I'm working on the next chapter and that's where the real deal begins :D

Ohh and I totally hope that Undertaker wins in Wrestle Mania XXVII... please if you have anything to say please please review... now enjoy :D

And I still don't own anything -_-

* * *

><p>Chapter 02<p>

When The Brothers of Destruction reached home, it was pretty late.

"Hey brother?" Kane said locking the house and shrugging his jacket

"Hum?" Taker replied doing the same thing.

"Why don't you go and relax on the couch and watch some TV while I make us dinner?"

Taker feeling a bit tired after today's match nodded and gave his lover a pick on the lips and went to stretch on their couch in the living room.

The kitchen had an opening to the living room, so Taker could see his brother getting out some ingredients to prepare dinner; he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

The Undertaker would never have thought life could get any better than this.

He thought back to the promise that Kane made earlier to never hurt or leave him, but then his brother didn't know the whole truth, he didn't know that they were half brothers and Kane's father was that sick sadistic bastard Paul Bearer.

'I wonder will he still choose me if it was between me and his father...'

Taker's mind wondered back to the day that he found the truth, it was the same day that changed his life when ran off after hearing his mother begging Paul Bearer to not tell anyone that he is Kane's father.

Taker ran away as fast as could that he knocked down some gasoline drums on his way and that what caused the fire and losing his parents and disfiguring his brother's face.

'It's my fault no matter how you look at it, I'm just glad he forgave me'

Taker thought as he looked up in to the Kitchen thanking God for bringing him back his brother.

Kane sensing someone's eyes on him, looked up from whatever he was doing and caught Taker eyes staring at him.

"You okay?"

Undertaker quickly brushed his worry face and answered

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried if I'm going to have stomach cramps after the meal" giving Kane a mocked smirk.

"Oh you did not just make fun of my cocking" Kane said with a glare.

"I'm just saying." Taker replied amused

"Alright" Kane came to the living room and brought the food in front of Taker.

"Try this and I dare you to repeat what you just said."

"Ohh, you're so sure of yourself aren't you?"

Taker Grabbed a bite, taking a moment to taste the food.

"So?"

The Dead Man just leaned on Kane and gave him a loving kiss, when they parted Kane laughed

"Told ya!"

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner with light banter, and after cleaning up they went to the living room sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company until Taker brook the silence saying

"Hay love?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm I was just wondering, since its Christmas and we have the week off"

"Yeah?" Kane asked not sure whats on his brother's mind.

"Well… you… you wanna do something like getting a tree or something?"

When he was met with silence he knew it was a bad idea so he quickly said

"It's a stupid idea forget it, I totally understand if you don't want to since it's this month that our pare…"

Taker was cut off by a deep kiss that he melt in instantly, Kane leaned back parting their lips and looking at his brother in the eyes.

"I would love nothing but celebrate Christmas with you my love"

Taker was taken aback by the tenderness he was seeing in Kane's eyes, and Kane was reworded with a rear smile from his brother as Taker said

"I love you"

"love you too" Kane grabbed Taker's hand, lifted his brother leading him to the bedroom saying

"And let me show you how much"

Taker's chuckles were heard as Kane closed the door behind him.

XxXxXxXx

The next Day...

The Undertaker started to come around after his dreamless restful sleep finding Kane spooning him from behind and wrapping his hands around him possessively.

Taker was feeling too lazy and comfortable to get up so he tuned in Kane's arms to face him, and closed his eyes feeling loved and protected from the world.

Undertaker woke up again with the urge of reliving himself, he tried not to shift the bed so much as he got up heading to the bathroom washing up.

Returning to the bedroom to dress up for the day he saw Kane still sleeping but now hugging the pillow and softly murmuring his name.

With a smile, Taker left his brother in his slumber not having the heart to wake him up just yet, so he decided to prepare breakfast knowing that the smell of food would wake Kane by himself.

Taker was setting up the table when strong arms were wrapped around his waist and lips whispered near his ears a good morning.

The Dead Man turned around and hugged Kane just as tight saying "And a good morning to you too" giving a kiss to his brother "Why don't you wash up and come eat breakfast huh?"

"Yeah" was Kane's answer as he walked to the bathroom still half asleep.

After finishing breakfast they went to sit on their favorite couch snuggling while watching TV until Kane said

"Hey Taker?"

"Hum?"

"About Christmas… wouldn't be more… Christmassy -if that was even a word- if we invited Hunter and Shawn for dinner? I mean it's cool to have it with each other but I was thinking we make it a gathering"

After couple of seconds Kane heard Taker chuckling

"What?" he asked

"Kane you are so adorable sometimes" Taker couldn't take it and laughed at his brother's expression

"What?" Kane exclaimed confused and Taker just continued laughing

"hahaha! Of course we can invite them my adorable little brother"

Seeing the blush on Kane's face, getting up from the couch Taker patted Kane's legs saying with excitement he never felt in years

"Come on let's go Christmas shopping!"

A whole day passed with the two brothers decorating the place and the tree.

After they finished, they both dropped on the couch with a tired sigh feeling the exhaustion from the cleaning up and the decorating.

Taker examining the place from where he was sitting

"We did a pretty good job" a satisfied smile brushing his features

"Yeah we did"

Kane said feeling happy and excited

"I love you"

leaning over Taker for a kiss and when receiving no resistance the soft kiss turned to more deeper and more passionate one, parting when the air was needed, Kane resting his forehead oh Taker's said

"Let take a shower." With a nod from his lover Kane led them to the shower with a round of love making.

After the shower they both got ready for bed and laid there snuggling with each other, Kane's hands moved around Taker's back massaging the hard muscle feeling his lover relax even more.

"I wonder what will happen with Hunter and Shawn Tomorrow, H is really sincere about his feelings for Shawn" Taker wondered out loud.

"heh, don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine tomorrow" Kane said with confidence making Taker frown

"You know something" and it wasn't a question

"Do I?" Kane said with a smirk

"Ohh you so do. Tell me!"

"You'll know tomorrow"

Kane said shifting over Taker hugging him closer kissing and nibbling Taker's neck and body while taking his clothes off one by one making his brother moan and shiver.

"Not fair…uh you too"

Taker said feeling so aroused and tried to take Kane's shirt off, but Kane stopped him so he could take them in a record time throwing them on the floor and getting back to where he was.

"You feel so good" Taker whispered as he felt Kane's naked body on him.

Kane moved to Taker's nipples kissing and nibbling one to the other making Taker twist in pleasure moaning even louder

"You've always had a sensitive nipple my love"

"Kanuhh… go ah… go lower" Kane just grunted and making slow traces of kissing making Taker even hotter.

"Kane… uhh don't tease!"

"Don't worry love you'll feel me inside your sweet hole soon when I mark you as mine and mine alone"

"Ahhh!"

Moans were the only response Taker could give as Kane's mouth enveloped his hard cock and deep throat him.

"Umm God Kane... so hot... your mouth is so hot I'm gonna melt... mmmmmm"

Taker whimpered holding on the bed sheet as best as he could.

Kane put two fingers on Taker's panting lips and his brother instantly sucked on them making them wet, until Kane moved them from his lips to his hole shoving two fingers at once making Taker scream

"OH SHIT! AAAAHHHHHH!" his orgasm shot deep filling Kane's mouth making him drink it all while Kane's fingers stretching his hole.

"Kane... oh god... mmmm"

Taker got a loving kiss as a response making him hard again, Kane parted their kiss and put a pillow under his lover's hips moving between Taker's legs and entering him as they locked eyes with each other making his lover gasp

"I'm moving love... Its so good inside you brother"

"huuh" was Taker's only response making Kane thrust in him with all his power hitting the sweet spot instantly and repeatedly making Taker's grasped hands grip even hard on Kane's back while moaning without a care

"GOD!... Oh God!... Kane…huu…I can't take it…uhrgh so good love"

"Brother… you're so tight… I love you"

Kane slammed in Taker even harder.

The Dead Man was at his ends "tou…ahh…touch me… make me come… make me come Kane!"

Kane taking Taker's leaking dick in his hand pumping it hard with his thrusts

"Coming… love I'm COMING!"

Taker threw his head back gasping and sprouting his come over his stomach and his brother's hands

"Oh GOD!"

Taker screamed as Kane was still milking him

"STOP! Uhh…ohhh Kane… I just *gasp* came… STOP!"

But Kane was still thrusting and groaning

"But… but I didn't come yet love, you have to come with me!"

"Oh God… I can't huuuuh"

Taker could not believe it! he's becoming hard again and almost coming too

"Taker I'm coming!" Kane gasped the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room

"Me… me TOO!"

And they both came seeing white with all the intensity that they were feeling.

A minute passed with them just gasping for air until Kane pulled himself from Taker making his loved moan as some of his come spilled.

Kane got up and picked up a wet cloth to clean themselves and then he threw it on the floor and snuggled with each other not saying anything until Taker heard Kane chuckle, he turned his face up to meet his brother's

"what?"

"Horny Taker, I love it"

Taker snuggled again in Kane's chest huffing tiredly

"idiot"

Was the only response he could give and they both slept in a very restful peaceful sleep and Taker's last thought was hoping that this love between them will fight the trouble ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? Please review you have no idea how happy that would make me :D<p>

Thank you for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi :D Sorry it a bit late update for whoever is reading my fiction, but I was having a bit of a problem with the story as I decided to take a different direction...

Excuse me for the mistakes and I hope you like it... The Disclaimer still stands... And please review cause it makes me write faster :D

Here's the chapter enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>It was morning and Taker as always was the first to wake up, he looked at the clock noticing that he woke up earlier than he planned, he snuggled closer to his lover borrowing the heat he loved.<p>

Kane felt lips on his temple and he sighed opening his eyes and meeting the gaze of his brother

"Good morning love" Taker said smiling when Kane just held him tighter.

"We should get up and finish preparing for tonight." Taker said running his hands all over his brother trying to annoy him to wake up.

"But I wanna stay here with you" Kane whined burying his face in taker's neck.

Taker laughed at his brother antics and went down under the covers grabbing Kane's thick cock in his worm hands feeling it instantly reacting to his touch.

"What're you doing?"

Kane asked suppressing a groan

"Giving you your first gift"

Taker replied with a small blushing smile.

"A blow job?!"

Taker raised his head frowning

"You don't want it?"

"NO! No I'm just surprised. You never did give me one."

Taker sighed 'how cold he be such a selfish lover 'well that's about to change' he thought.

"Well now I am." He said licking Kane's dick from the base till the head swirling his tong on the shaft and sucking on each visible vain he can find on the now throbbing cock while his fingers played with his lover's balls in a way making Kane lost in pleasure.

"Uhh… Taker!"

"Hummmm"

Taker moaning at the taste and took the whole length in his mouth deep throating his brother taking advantage of his gift of unable to gag and making Kane thrust even more and locking his hands in Taker's hair fucking his mouth.

"Umm… uhh… uhKaneuhhh" Taker moaned as he sucked on his lover's dick.

"Uhhh… love… your mouth is so good… oh ah I can't last much longer."

"MMMM! Shoot it baby brother! Give me your hot cum... fill my mouth!"

Taker hollowed his cheeks and sucked even harder feeling his brother's dick pulse in his mouth

"MMM! Yeah! Shit!"

Kane held his lover's head still and shot his cum filling Taker's mouth making him swallow every last bit of his love juice.

Kane's eyes widen as he saw his brother spasm and cumming while still sucking Kane's dick

"mmmm... mmmmm!"

"Oh My God! Taker, brother shit!"

Taker just raised his head and giving his lover one rare smile mixed with satisfaction making Kane grab his chin kissing him and tasting himself in his lover's mouth.

The Undertaker laughed when they parted saying

"Merry merry Christmas love."

"Merry... merry Christmas to you too my love"

Kane replied giving Taker another kiss.

"Now let's take a shower and star preparing for tonight."

Taker said stroking the now soft dick lovingly.

"Yeah."

After another round in the shower the two brothers spent the morning and afternoon preparing everything they needed, and on time their door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Taker said heading to the door.

"Hey Taker! Merry Christmas man."

"Hey Hunter, Shown Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Taker." Shown replied still getting used to The Dead Man.

"Come on in."

After dinner the four men went to the living room, Taker sat on the chair next to the Christmas tree and Kane sitting on the arm of that chair while Triple H and Shown sat on the couch next to each other.

"Who's first?" Triple H said excitedly.

They exchanged gifts, some were interesting and others were thoughtful but all were good.

"Hey Kane, I need you with something in the kitchen"

Taker said getting up giving a nod to H and head to the kitchen door with a confused Kane dragged behind him.

In the kitchen Kane asked

"What was that about?"

"Shh, just watch."

Taker said looking through their kitchen opening

"God I hope everything works out."

Kane just shook his head and joined his brother.

Meanwhile in the living room the two men were setting quietly both feeling nervous.

"Hey Shown" "Uhh Hunter"

They both said at the same time making them laugh.

"You first."

Triple H nodded and took a breath

"Well. I just wanted to say that I have another gift for you."

"Hum?"

Shawn asked as Triple H fished for a small box from his pocket and handing it to Shawn not really looking in other's eyes.

Shawn slowly opened the box feeling nervous but soon that nervous turned to surprise when he held the beautiful silver wrist band in his hands reading the engraving on it "My one and Only. I love you"

Shown turned his head to the man next to him who was twisting his fingers nervously.

"H? Hunter? Do you really mean it?"

Triple H nodded holding Shawn's hand in his and looking at him in the eyes saying

"I love you Shawn, and this love goes beyond friendship. I love you and I love everything about you"

When he was met with silence he continued

"I know this may be confusing but beli…"

Hunter's mouth was silenced when shown planted his lips on his.

Hunter was first shocked; _did Shawn just return his feelings?_

He responded to the kiss transporting his feelings and love to his now lover and happily accepting the feelings from Shawn.

When they parted their lips but foreheads are still touching, Triple H whispered

"what were you going to tell me?"

He heard a soft chuckle before he was handed a small box, when he opened it he couldn't help but laugh

"My friend and love forever." He read the inscription carved in the beautiful necklace

"I love you Hunter" Shawn whispered overwhelmed with emotions.

"I love you too Shawn" Hunter replied Kissing Shawn again.

In the other side of the living room, inside the kitchen Taker sighed in relive.

"Thank God!"

"Told you everything will be just fine" Kane said with a smug face.

"How did you know?"

"Cause Shawn came to me few days ago saying he was having a problem with buying a gift for Hunter when he loves him more that friendship OWW!"

Kane exclaimed rubbing his shoulder and glaring at his brother "What was that for?"

"That's what you get for hiding this from me."

Kane laughed at the pout on Taker's face and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist from behind whispering in his ears

"Sorry, I love you."

And just like that he was forgiven

"I love you too."

Staying like that for a bit, they head to the living room after congratulating their friends and now new couple and sitting back enjoying the rest of the night.

"Well we'll be going now" Triple H said as he and Shawn headed to the door.

"Thanks for everything guys."

"Hey no need for thanks we're family" Taker said meaning it.

After saying goodnight Taker closed the door when suddenly his hand was grabbed leading him to their bedroom.

"Hey Kane. Wait. I need to clean the place up first!"

"No way."

"What?"

"Just leave everything for the morning"

Kane said as he sat Taker on their bed and went to get something out of the bedside table then went back and kneeled in front of where Taker was sitting.

"What… what are you doing Kane?"

"Just listen to me okay"

Kane to a deep breath

"Before I get to meet you my mind was filled with lies that I refused to believe but with all the pressure I gave in and I only could see anger… I was angry at everything and I wanted to take that anger on someone and without me realizing it I was hitting you while you told me that you're sorry and you loved me."

Kane took another breath and continued

"And I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I took my anger on you, I've never and will never hate you Taker. I love you brother… I loved you for a long time and I don't want us to be apart ever again and…"

He opened the small box he was holding and he heard Taker gasp seeing the two matching rings.

"I want you to be mine as I want to be yours forever so… I know we can't get married officially but just between us… Taker my love. Will you marry me?"

Kane asked looking at their held hands waiting anxiously for a reply.

"Kane."

Kane instantly looked up knowing that hoarse voice; he reached to wipe Taker's flowing tears.

"Taker? Why are you crying baby?"

His question was replies with a hug and more sobs.

Kane hugged Taker just as tight no understanding until he heard it between the ragged breathes.

"I love you… Kane I love you… I love you… I marry you… I love you so much!"

Kane felt his heart jumps in joy as he soothed his brother

"I love you Taker… I'm so happy."

Pushing his brother back to see his face; Kane smiled

"come on love. Don't cry. We're married now. Let me see that beautiful smile of yours hum?"

Taker laughed showing a bright smile as Kane held his hands to put the ring in his fingers and he did the same to Kane.

Hugging each other one more time and sharing a worm loving kiss breaking it when they needed air.

Taker looked at the ring in his finger reading the engraving on it "love you always"

Taker hugged Kane and dragged him up the bed saying "I love you Kane… My husband" blushing.

"I love you too Taker… My love and husband forever."

Well you know what happened next, and for the ones who couldn't guess Kane and Taker had the most mind blowing sex that they ended up tangled with each other falling asleep spent after losing count of how many times they did it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Taker was the first to wake up, he stirred and stretched feeling his body worn out from the previous night, and he snuggled closer to Kane who was still in deep sleep snoring lightly.

The Dead Man closed his eyes embracing the warmth from his husband smiling with a sigh _God he loved that word_ and without knowing it he fell asleep again.

The second time he woke up he didn't feel the warmth anymore, he opened his eyes and found out he was alone in bed. Hearing the showers from their bathroom he sighed knowing that he needed to get up. His cell phone rang and he raised his hands to pick it up from the bedside table answering.

"hello?"

_"What the? You still sleeping? Wow you must had a hell of a night huh?"_

"You have no idea"

Taker said feeling the wedding ring on his finger.

_"Wooo that good?"_

"Kane proposed to me and I accepted."

Taker said in a flat tone like it was nothing but he was feeling like the happiest man alive.

_"You can't be serious?"_ Hunter shouted _"Taker I can't believe! I'm so happy for you man!"_

"Thanks."

_"Okay we have to meet and double date!"_

"Sure man. See you soon."

Taker hung up just as Kane came to the bedroom

"Who was that?"

Taker sighed getting up from bed heading to where Kane was

"THAT my very jealous love is Triple H inviting us to double date."

Smiling at Kane when realization came to his face.

"Ohh."

"So can we go?" Taker asked with _–how do you say it… innocent eyes?-_ knowing that Kane doesn't like to go out much.

Kane surrendering completely to those eyes said "Sure. Why not." kissing his brother "Now go take a shower and let's go eat I'm starved!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Time passed with the two brothers living a happy successful life staying side by side in good times and bad, whether they were losing matches or winning titles, until the day that The Undertaker was afraid of came.

It was the middle of the year 1999, and the two brothers came back home after finishing the show.

"What's this?" Kane asked as he went to the living room and seeing a huge flower bouquet on their coffee table.

Taker came following his brother picking up the envelope attached to it and opening it feeling suddenly nervous getting that bad feeling in his gut.

As he slide out a picture in the envelop he knew that his live is soon going to turn back to hell again.

"What the?!"

Kane shouted as he grabbed the picture from Takers trembling hands.

"It's a picture of us with mother and father! What's going on? And why is there a heart on mother's face?"

Kane questioned looking at the picture when he suddenly heard Taker gasp "Oh God"

Kane looked up and saw his brother running to the bathroom instantly leaning on the toilet heaving and gasping as he clutched to a piece of paper.

Kane quickly went next to his brother supporting him as he was about to fall.

"Taker? Baby what is it? What's wrong? You need to breathe love. Come on brother just breath."

Kane kept soothing his distressed husband while Taker just leaned on Kane closed eyes still struggling for air.

He lost time on how long they sat like that until he felt Taker's breath even out as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Kane picked up Taker heading to the bedroom to lay his brother on the bed and taking a wash cloth wiping Taker's face gently and pulling the comfort over him when he noticed the piece of paper his brother still holding, he opened it reading

"He's mine. Just wait until he knows. He's going to come to me and you'll be all alone again Undertaker."

Kane didn't understand what the massage is all about, but apparently Taker does.

His thoughts are interrupted as his eyes fell on his brother's body shifting restlessly, brows frown and clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Kane lay next to Taker holding him and rubbing his back feeling Taker slowly relaxing even though he's still asleep.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kane muttered.

* * *

><p>Good? Well I guess you can't tell cause it's not finished.<p>

Anyway please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello To all the people who is reading my Story... I have to be honest, I was totally stuck with the story and was thinking of writing another story. BUT I dicided to finish this one first (I hate leaving things unfinished) _ So for whoever is reading this please review cause it makes me write faster!

The Disclaimer still stands cause if Taker was mine he would totally be the champion right now *sigh* -_- And all the mistakes are mine please forgive me...

Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think... =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Please don't take him away… please he's the only thing left for me in this world… please I'm begging you don't take him."

Taker was on his hands and knees pleading the man in front of him who was holding Kane's hands and moving away from where Taker was.

_"And who said I'm taking him away. HE is coming with by himself isn't that right Kane?"_

The voice of the fat man who's called Paul Bearer rang in Taker's ears he shifted his eyes to look at his brother silently asking him to say that the bastard is lying and that he'll stay with him forever just like he promised.

But all that was blown away when Kane shook his head saying the words that Taker prayed he dies before hearing them.

_"I'm sorry Taker but I can't stay with you anymore, I want to be with my father."_

Taker couldn't breathe at that moment, he started shaking his head in denial, but then he began to scream when Kane and his father walked away from him.

"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE… *cough, cough* No! Please STAY!"

"Taker babe! Wake up! It's just a bad dream... come on open your eyes love… Taker wake up!"

Kane was panicking now he started shaking Taker while repeating these words, he didn't know what's going it was still night and he woke up when he heard Taker screaming his lungs out looking pale and ill and now he's trying to get his brother out of the nightmare that hunted his mind.

After few rough shakes from Kane, Taker bolted up sitting with his body trembling and shivering while tears were sliding on his cheeks.

"Taker? You awake now?"

Taker's head snapped towards Kane's voice and just stared at him. At this point Kane was so concerned looking at his brother as different emotions went across his face going from shock and fear to confusion and scared.

Kane raised his hands to cup Taker's face sensing how bad that nightmare affected his husband asking "You okay now?"

But all he received was a trembling body hugging him so tight and short panicked breathes puffed on his neck.

"Shh… it's okay now. It was just a nightmare… everything is alright."

He kept repeating those words like a mantra until Taker fell asleep again still hugging him.

Kane sighed laying Taker back on bed with him rubbing a soothing hand on Taker's arm thinking about what kind of a nightmare did his brother just had, and how will he make Taker talk to him about what's bothering him.

'God it's so hard to make him talk when he's like this! But I still and forever love him' Kane sighed again and closed his eyes.

XxXx

"NO!"

Kane got up for the tenth time with Taker screaming from another nightmare.

He sighed getting up and holding his brother until Taker calmed down a bit and fell asleep again but still mumbling incoherent things.

Couple of hours passed and Kane gave up on going back to sleep, it was still very early in the morning; he got up went to wash up and then headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

The younger brother sighed feeling that he was doing it for the dozen times sank on the chair thinking about a way to help his brother.

Flipping open his phone and dialing the familiar number, he waited for the other to answer praying that HE could do something about the situation they're in, after all HE is Taker's best friend.

The phone rang few times before a sleepy voice answered

_"yeah?"_

"Hey Hunter… sorry to call this early… but…"

_"Kane? What's wrong?"_

Triple H immediately sat up alert from Kane's worried voice.

"Hunter I need your help… something is wrong with Taker… and I can't… He won't talk to me… please if you could come… maybe he'll talk to you."

_"Okay Kane just calm down and start from the beginning."_

Hunter said as he got up getting ready to go out as he listened to what happened.

_"Damn."_ he sighed

_"I'm on my way now… don't worry we'll figure it out okay?"_

"Just hurry."

Triple H hung up and moved to his sleeping lover "Hey Shawn? Shawn baby."

"hum?"

"Something is up with Taker and Kane called worried, I need to go to their house and I'll call later okay?"

"Hummm… okay just be careful."

"Sure, I love you." Hunter said kissing Shawn's forehead.

"Love you too." Shawn mumbled already falling asleep.

When Triple H reached the two brother's house Kane let him in.

"He's in the bedroom awake but just sitting there not moving or talking." Kane said worry written all over his face as he led Hunter to the bedroom.

Opening the door they were greeted with Taker sitting up in bed clawing his bowed head and breathe coming in short puffs from a shivering body.

Triple H moved to sit at the edge of the bed next to his best friend

"Taker?"

The response he got was a flinch from a trembling body

"Hey calm down… it's just me H you buddy."

After a moment of silence Taker moved his head from his hands in slow motion and raising it to meet Hunter's eyes.

Triple H got a clear view at Taker's miserable face and said without breaking eye contact

"Kane could you leave us alone for a bit."

"…sure…" Kane said resigned "I'll be in the living room if you need me" and headed to the door closing it behind him.

When the bedroom door closed Triple H's hands immediately went to cup Taker's face talking in low voice

"That sick bastard, I'm gonna kill him this time."

"Wh…What am I… What am I supposed to do?"

Taker gasped and stuttered with hoarse voice and a fear written all over his face

"I'm scared Hunter… I'm so scared that if I told Kane that Paul is his father he would want to meet him. And what if when he meets him that bastard play some mind games on him and fool him and then I lose Kane… I can't lose him Hunter… I can't take it if I lost him again… I'll die!" Taker finished with a sobbing gasp.

"Hey shh… calm down Taker."

Triple H tried to calm taker down

"Hey! Don't worry okay? Just calm down I'm not gonna let anything happen you hear me? We're going to get him and everything will be just fine, just calm down humm?"

After listing to Triple H Taker took few deep breathes calming down and gave a shaky nod to his friend.

"Now I know this is hard but you have to tell Kane about this."

At that moment they heard Kane shouting at someone, Triple H sensed the stiffness in Taker and got up

"I'll go see what's going on, you just stay right here okay?"

When Taker nodded, Triple H head to the living room seeing Kane slamming the phone on the coffee table that it almost shattered.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know anymore." Kane gave a sighed answer as he dropped on the couch

"Someone called saying that what I'm living is a lie and he knows the truth."

Triple H was now worried

"And what did you tell him?"

"To go to hell."

Kane looked up when he heard Hunter laugh

"It's not funny. It's so messed up. Anyway how's Taker? He's gonna be okay?"

"Umm let's go to him he needs to tell you something. But don't pressure him okay?"

Kane sighed getting up from the couch heading to the bedroom mumbling

"What the hell is this mystery day?"

Feeling a pat on his shoulder by Hunter as a silent support.

When they entered the bedroom Taker was still in the same position but now looking at the outside world from the window seeming in deep thought. Kane approached his husband

"Love?"

Taker snapped his head to Kane's direction

"Hey calm down, it's just me and Hunter"

Kane quickly assured his lover sitting down next and rubbing small soothing circles on his brother's back.

After a silent moment Taker asked

"Why were you shouting before?"

When he didn't get an answer he looked at Hunter confused

"You need to tell him now cause that shit just called him" Triple H answered.

"WHAT?"

Taker immediately panicked he looked at Kane again

"What did he say to you!? Did he tell you anything!?"

"Calm down Taker."

"How can I calm down? I can't calm down I…"

Taker's words were stopped when he felt his husband's strong arms wrap around him their lips connecting.

Taker sighed melting in the kiss.

When Kane felt Taker relax he broke the kiss and told him what happened on the phone.

"Now you have to tell me what this is all about."

Taker blew a breathe gathering up the strength he knew he's gonna need to tell Kane what he promised himself to never reveal.

"It all started when I was 12 years old and you were 8. It was a cold night and dad told me I have to get mother from the farm shed and lock it and get back to the house. I was almost there when I heard two hushed voices talking, I hid behind some boxes and found out that the two voices were my mother's and that sick bastard Paul Bearer, he was living with us in an extension room to our house because dad wanted him to learn the skill of mortuary and help him in his business. Anyway I heard mother sobbing and she was begging Paul saying _"Please don't tell anyone."_ I didn't understand a thing but my world turned upside down when I heard the Paul saying _"Kane is my son and I want him with me."_ in that evil voice of his, mother sobbed harder not knowing what to do that's when Paul continued saying_ "Okay I'm willing to give up on Kane I didn't want him anyway."_ mother raised her head in hopefulness but Paul smirked and said _"That is if you gave me a hundred thousand dollar."_ mother gasped, we were rich but how can she give him the money without dad knowing why. She bowed her head in surrender saying that she can't give the money _"Well then I will have to tell that fool husband of yours what we did and that Kane is mine."_ he struggled to kneel down with his fat body and reached for mother's chin to lift it up saying _"And when I take Kane away I'm gonna make his life living hell."_ laughing. I couldn't take it was too much so I ran from where I hid knocking down some barrels. I ran as fast I can from there with tears in my eyes and headed to our favorite tree that we used to go when one of us is upset you remember?"

Taker asked and continued when Kane nodded

"I sat there thinking how can mother do such thing to our family, what's gonna happen to you and what will dad do? That's when hot air blew to my face and I raised my head to see the farm shed and our house on fire I ran there as fast as my legs would take me and when got there I heard my mother screaming for help I kicked the door and went inside to be surrounded by fire from everywhere I called out for mother as I coughed and gasped around the smock. when i took a turn I stumbled on mother's laying body… she was… she was burned all over… I bend to pick her when she screamed in pain… I was crying for her to talk to me tell me what to do… that's when…"

Taker stopped to take breathe and trying to hold the streaming tears with no avail.

Kane's and Triple H eyes were teary too and Kane held Taker's hands in his giving him the strength to continue

"She held my face in her burned hands and said _'I'm sorry baby… I made a mistake and I'm truly sorry… please forgive my son… I'm sorry I'm dying leaving in this world living with the mistake I did… please watch out for Kane and no matter what anyone tells you he's you brother and I love you both so much.'_"

When Taker finished what his mother said to him he was shaking from the sobs he couldn't control but he knew he had to go on.

Taker took a breath

"I knew what mother was talking about and I was trying to tell her that I'm sorry and that I heard the conversation she had with Paul and I'm so sorry that I ran… but she smiled and told me it was he fault and to please take care of you… that's when her hands went limp and dropped from my face… I cried so hard as I dragged my mother's dead body out the shed getting burned in my right arm in the Process but I didn't care I just had to leave get her out of there."

Taker took anther shuddering breath

"When I was outside I looked from mother's body to our house and my eyes went straight to your room and saw how smoke was going out of the window but no fire was there. I took as deep breath as I could and ran into the house getting my left arm burned as flame blew towards me but I went to the stairs and to your room calling your name but I couldn't hear an answer so I went back down and my left leg caught on one of the wooden steps but I kept going heading to the kitchen and saw dad laying face down body limp and blood surrounding him. I was so caught up in the sight that I didn't notice someone grabbing me from behind and getting me out of the house. I struggled to get back in house but I was held down by the fire fighters as they put down the fire…"

Taker sighed feeling drained from energy as he recalled that horrible day

"I don't know how long I sat on the ambulance getting checked as I watched with numbness as my whole life got burned to the ground… I was in shock and didn't react to what's around me that is until I heard the statements from one of the fire fighters saying 'We couldn't find any survivals. The bodies will be transported to the morgue' I broke down in whiling sobs and eventually passing out…"

Taker took a moment to breathe but his head was hurting so he clutched it with one of his hands as the other one was being held by his brother's.

Kane saw the fatigue in Taker's face and didn't blame him.

"Okay love... It's okay... Why don't you take a nap then you can tell me the rest okay?" Kane wanted to sound as normal as possible but his words went out in a pained whisper.

Taker just nodded and laid back on the bed closing his eyes but his head was held up as he heard Triple H

"Here, This will help the headache."

He took the pills drank the water and went to sleep still holding Kane's hand in his telling him to stay.

Kane stayed there until Taker was in deep sleep, he slid quietly out the room and headed to the kitchen and dropping on the chair with a sad sigh.

He had his hand in his bowed head when heard Triple H enter the house and laid some take out boxes in front of him urging Kane to eat.

As they ate in silence Kane couldn't help but ask

"Did you know about all of this?"

"Not all details, it's just too painful for him to talk about, but sometimes it gets too much and I would get him drunk so he would let it out a bit."

"God! I don't know what to do?"

"He is telling you all this not because he wants you to do anything, he just want you to be there for him. He loves you more that you can imagine so please just keep what you're doing. He's opening up for the first time."

Kane nodded knowing Hunter was right.

Hours passed and Taker was still sleeping, Shawn came by and asked was going on but triple H told him that Taker was opening up to Kane and he needed him there, of course Shawn pouted a bit but he understood so he got up kissing Triple H telling him not to be late seeing as though the sun was starting to set.

Half an hour later Taker woke up washed up ate and now he was sitting on a clean bed again with Kane on the edge of the bed next him while Triple H was leaning against one of the wall giving some space to the couple.

Kane held Taker's hand in his as silence went in the room giving Taker time to collect his thought and continued the painful memory.

"When I woke up again I was in the hospital with no one around me, I could see the pity in all the nurses' and doctors' eyes when they came to the room, but I didn't care. I stayed like that for a while my body was healing but my heart was still shattered. One day a doctor came to my room and told me that I can get out of the hospital now and they needed a contact number so that someone could come and get me, but I didn't know anyone we didn't have grandparents uncles or aunts from both sides, that's when suddenly Paul came to the hospital with a paper signed by my father that he gets everything including the custody of me if anything happened to the family. I couldn't believe my ears that he made it from the fire somehow and has this fucking paper in his hands. When the doctors saw my protest they started questing Paul to where he was until now and he replied that he was outside town and he had a fucking prof. With everything legal the doctors actually handed me to that bastard. I refused as hell but didn't have a choice, I was a minor so I had no say in any of this. God! I lived with him for ten years, and they were the worst ten years of my life! The first six years he used me as a punching bag and humiliated me in every way possible telling me I was nothing and I was the reason why my family died so I have to be punished… he… he would let people pay him so they could get their frustrations on me… God it hurt so much and I couldn't do anything about it I was in school in the morning and a slave the rest of the day… but it went worse when I reached eighteen… his beating lessened because he started… touching me."

Kane stiffed at the word but couldn't say anything.

"He would rape me and sell me to anyone he wants to do business with and it hurt so much every time a disgusting body would invade me… with the hell I was living in I still wanted to learn what used to be the family business and also wanted to get educated… God! I was a mess, I felt so disgusted with myself and I knew I couldn't report him to anyone because with the money he got from our parents he got powerful connection so no one would believe me. Then I thought of getting a scholarship to a far away university so that I would able to legally stay away from him, and I did. I got a basketball scholarship in a far state, but that didn't stop him from coming to me and do his routines but it gotten a lot less and I could live with it. That is until I met you Hunter."

The Undertaker's gazed went to meet Hunter's.

"You don't know what you're friendship means to me you were and still my strength."

Taker looked at Kane's confused look and started explaining.

"I meet H before I Joined wrestling he was my neighbor in the dorms I lived in, I didn't know him cause we went to different majors him wrestling and I'm basketball but with coincidences we met and became friends… Hunter then Knew about what Paul was doing to me… heh, how could he not we were neighbors and probably my muffled cries reached his room. I told him some of the thing that shit was doing and he was ready to go and kill him. Paul knew that H knows and he threaten me if hunter said anything he would hurt him… so I lied Hunter."

Taker looked at Triple H again.

"I lied when I told you he stooped, he never did but I always went around so you won't find out cause I didn't want him to hurt you… I'm sorry I lied."

Triple H just shook his head saying in a low voice

"It's okay Taker I understand I'm just sorry I couldn't help."

It was Taker's turn to shake his head

"No you helped a lot. After that his visits went less and less until I didn't hear from him and I prayed that he just got sick of me and left me alone. I graduated from university but I joined wrestling instead, and four years later he showed up again saying that he wants me to make him rich again or he will tell everyone how I killed my family and you know what happened."

Taking a deep breath he squeezed his brother's hand

"But here he is again wanting you to himself and I… please Kane… please brother don't listen to him… I told you the whole truth… so please do go with him because I can't take loosing you again… you brought my life back when you showed up after these years… so plea…"

Taker's words were caught in his throat as he pulled Kane in a tight hug.

"Taker. Love. Listen to me."

Kane said in a clear voice as he was hugging Taker

"I love you so much Taker. And I promise you I'll protect you from that sick bastard okay… I'll d anything to protect you now shhh just calm down and rest… it's gonna be okay."

Taker didn't break his hold on Kane and Triple H laughed heading to where the couples were and ruffling Taker's head saying

"You did good my friend, now rest and you Kane stay with him… I'll see you tomorrow guys, take care."

When he turned to leave a hand grabbed his, he turned around and saw Taker holding his hand as he still hugging Kane.

Triple H chuckled

"You're welcome now rest."

When Triple H was out of the house the couples were still hugging but now they were laying next to each other and Kane was soothing Taker with his free hand while thinking of a way to get rid of Paul forever cause from the story that his brother told that man was an obsessed son of a bitch.

Taker fell asleep but Kane couldn't come up with perfect plan but he know the process of this plan is going to hurt his brother dearly.

His plan was to go to Paul and play along making him confess with everything he's done on a recorded tape so he would be locked up forever, but the problem is if he told the plan to Taker he won't let him and even if he told him and went on his way Taker would still show him those eyes with full of love, so he made his decision and got up from bed.

As the sun rose for a new day, Kane finished packing and sat the letter on the bedside Table.

Before going out the bedroom and out of Taker's life for God knows how long, he whipped the tears from his eyes and bend over to meet Taker's sleeping eyes and he kissed his Lover's forehead whispering the words.

"I'm sorry."

He got up and left the house dropping a letter in the mail and headed to meet the man he swore to get for all the things he did to his love and husband The Undertaker.

* * *

><p>END! No Just Kidding *aah stupid*<p>

anyway please review and look forward to the next chapter _


	5. Chapter 5

Hi :D

You have no IDEA how happy I am to get your reviews... so I wanted to thank gamesgrl5887, Souless666, and WWEkanenite for your encouraging words! .

I kinda got stuck a bit i this chapter and it may seemed a bit boring but I need to build uo the story so I couldn't avoid this Chapter...

Enjoy your reading and please don't forget to review it's just one click away... ;D

oh and forgive me for the mistakes English is not my first language...

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 05<p>

"And here is your winner The Undertaker!"

"Wow for the past six months The Undertaker has changed to a more vicious and dangerous man destroying his opponent without showing a hint of mercy."

"Yeah, and I think we all know why."

"Yes we do. Kane has joined forces with Paul Bearer."

"Yeah…well now the undertaker won this match and became the number one contender for the world Champion."

"Uh huh, and he have to compete in the fatal four way against Triple H, Steve Austin, and Kane to the champion."

"Man I can't wait for it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After finishing his match the Undertaker went back to his locker room showering and freshen up and now he's sitting on the couch watching the rest of the show in a numb conscious not really caring what's going on. Taker couldn't help his mind wonder on how his locker room turned to a complete silence ever since…

"Urgh damn it!"

Taker sat up and locked his hands to his head.

"Shit…"

One of his hands moved to where his heart is and fisting his shirt mumbling with all the pain he's feeling.

"God!"

And Taker dropped from where he was and on the floor breathing hard, Feeling his whole body shiver as his heart ached like hell.

"Taker?"

The whisper of his name didn't make him move from his place.

"Taker!"

Triple H shouted rushing towards Taker seeing what's going on he sighed.

"Damn… not again."

Held grabbed his best friend as gently as possible and laid Takers back in front of his chest holding him steady while repeating the words.

"Hey Taker… it's alright… just take deep breaths just like me okay? Come on just slow your breath."

"Hunter… it… it hurts…"

Taker gasped as another wave of pain shot to the heart.

"Hey hey come on Taker you can do this come on Take a deep breath come on."

After God knows how long Taker's pain has finally settled down making him fall exhausted and just laying in his place in a daze. H kept rubbing a soothing hand on Taker's limp shoulder thinking of how many times he did this for the past six months.

Ever since the incident Taker was heartbroken, literarily suffering from time to time a sharp pain in his heart hurting him all over and making it hard to breathe and there is nothing to do about it. Triple H was really thankful that even though his best friend shut the whole world after the incident not letting anyone near him even Shawn, Taker let him sit and talk to him.

"It's going to be okay Taker… you'll see you're going to be fine and back to yourself with Kane you'll see."

Triple H tried to sooth his friend knowing very well that his words are true but he couldn't tell Taker why.

"H?"

Came the whisper and Triple H strained his ears to hear his friend's low voice.

"It's hearts H."

Taker said fisting his hand harder on his chest. Triple H couldn't reply, he sighed again and as they fell in silence he thought back six months ago where all of this started.

_***Flashback***_

Triple H woke up to the sound of his alarm. He groaned and raised his hand to shut it off and dropping back on bed.

When he thought he about going back to sleep he felt a soft kiss dropped on his forehead. H opened his eyes and instantly smiling when he was greeted with his lover's face smiling down at him.

"Morning."

"Morning love." Triple H answered reaching for Shawn's neck to hug him and laying back.

"Hey, get up you can fall back to sleep… come on you sleepy head we have to go to Taker and see how's he doing."

Triple H sighed at that he almost forgot what happened last night. _God this is messed up_ he thought releasing Shawn after kissing him and got to wash up and eat.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

When the couples reached their friend's house Triple H didn't know how but he immediately felt something was wrong. He used the pear key he has and they both entered the house seeing all the curtains still down making the house dark even though the sun was up.

"Taker? Kane?" Triple H called while walking in the living room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Hey Shaw check the Kitchen and I'll check their bedroom."

Shawn nodded and Triple H headed to the bedroom opening the door Hunter called softly "Taker?" Seeing his friend laying on the bed.

Triple H moved closer and put a hand on Taker's shoulder to shake thinking he was still asleep but he instantly got worried when he felt the trembling body under his hand. He quickly grabbed Taker to turn him so he could see his face and what he saw scared the shit out of him.

Taker's face was stoic and tear marks were clearly showed on his face, but what worried Hunter the most was that far away look on those eyes.

"Taker? Hey Taker! Come on snap out of it… Taker!"

Nothing happened. Hunter started shaking Taker while repeating those words until finally the gaze on those lost eyes moved to look at him.

"Hey… can you hear me? Taker? Come on man what happened?"

Triple H asked as he sat Taker and leaned him on the head board but never taking his hands of him. Taker's face turned from stoic to pained one as tears fell from his eyes again saying the words he wished he would die before saying them again...

"He's gone."

Silence

"What?"

"Kane is gone."

Taker chocked out as he handed a piece of paper to Hunter, it read...

'To Taker,

I have to do this and I know I'm breaking my promise to you… forgive but I have to do this…

Goodbye Love'

Triple H didn't understand what's going on, how could this happen? He was just here yesterday telling Kane that all he have to do is be around Taker and love him and everything will be alright… but GOD! When is that easy with those two?

He turned back to the now crying heartbroken man and said "Taker I'll take care of it… did he say anything to you after I was gone?"

Taker shock his head and now gasping for air.

"Okay you need to calm down Taker just slow your breathing."

Taker clenched his heart chocking out the words "Can't… Breathe… He left me… He's gone… Kane *gasp*gone"

Taker swayed as he closing his eyes dropping on the bed unconscious.

"Oh God… Taker hey Taker!"

"What going on?"

Triple H turned to Shawn who walked in the room after hearing Hunter's screams.

"Shawn call 911 he's not breathing."

"Shit."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Minutes passed like hours with Triple H and Shawn waiting for the doctor to come out from that twin door.

"What a mess." Hunter sighed sinking down further into the plastic chair.

The couple immediately stood up when the doctor showed up and they quickly ran to him "how is he now? Is he alive? Can we see him?" Triple H asked as his hands clenched to his lover's.

"Calm down sir? Are you Taker's family?"

Triple shook his head to the question "Taker doesn't have a family except his brother and us, and his brother can't be here now, so could you tell us what the hell is wrong with Taker!" Triple H voice was escalating until he screamed the last word.

The doctor was now scared stiff "Aright alright let's just sit and we'll talk."

Triple H sighed as the three sat in the nearest chairs when the doctor began to speak "My name is doctor Aleck and you're friend Taker was assigned to me when he was brought here, Taker wasn't breathing and his heart rate was over the top. After the proper treatment we found out that whatever Taker was suffering from just disappeared and now he's resting without even the need of oxygen mask and this is confusing so if anyone of you know what's going on so we can understand the situation we're in."

"oh God."

"shit." Triple H cursed and sighed before saying "His husband just walked out of him and they have a special bond, we went to visit today when he was laying on the bed crying his heart out then well you know what happened."

After a short moment of silence doctor Aleck said "I see, then the only explanation is that the psychological trauma and the hurt that the husband left is affecting Taker physically in other words he is literarily suffering from a broken heart and we can't do anything about it." the doctor finished sighing.

"What do we do then?" Triple H asked

"He's going to be discharged tomorrow just to keep as eye on him and I recommend that look out after him and not leave him alone for a long period of time and keep him out of great stress… oh and the best solution for his condition is for him to get back to husband."

The coupled nodded but couldn't say anything and got up from their chairs.

"Can we see him?"

"Of course he's resting now and it's better that was so you can see him from the window outside the room and you can tomorrow to visit and take him home too if everything was okay."

"Sure. Thank you doctor."

After Triple H and Shawn did as planned they headed back home their energy drained from everything that happened today.

The next morning Triple H got up preparing for the day.

"Hey Hunter what do have?" Shawn said walking to his lover after finishing his morning routine.

"Huh? Oh I just the mail and there is this letter with no name. Any ideas?"

Shawn shrugged "Open it." and Triple H did he read it out loud...

_"To Triple H after what happened and what I found out I've decided to go to Paul and join him so I could make him talk and confess everything he did to Taker so that we have a solid evidence on the asshole for what he did. I know what I'm doing is going to hurt Taker bad but believe me I have no choice and this is the best plan I came up with so please I'm asking you as a friend don't say anything to my brother because he's going to talk to me and I want to win Paul's trust for my plan to succeed. I'm telling you this because I know I could trust you with Taker while I'm gone and I wanted someone to know if anything happened to me. I'm sorry for this but please take care of my brother for me. Kane."_

"Oh my God. What are we going to do Hunter?"

Triple H sighed and said "We'll just have to wait and keep this quite from Taker."

_***End of flashback***_

And now here they are six months later with no word from Kane about his plan and with Taker who changed to a silent demon around everyone and a heartbroken man when they were alone.

Triple H was pulled out of his thoughts when Taker started moving trying to get up.

"You okay now?" he asked.

Taker nodded saying with a low tired voice "Yeah I'm fine now… Thanks."

Triple H also got up and patted Taker's back saying "Don't worry about it. We have a huge match next week so keep it together okay?"

Taker nodded silently.

And next week came and Taker was in his locker room getting ready for his match, he left the room and heading to the arena when he saw him, he couldn't help but freeze in his place for the sight in front of him.

Kane was standing beside Paul playing along just so he could execute his plan perfectly, he decided before coming to the arena that today will be the day to talk to Paul and make him confess because he couldn't take it anymore and seeing as though Paul is believing that Kane is really wanting to stay with him, he made up his mind, but he didn't expect this to happen damn that shit.

"You hear me? I don't care about you winning the title, if you really want to prove your loyalty you will focus solely on Undertaker and make sure he doesn't get the title, because I'm planning for you to team up with someone new to join forces with us alright?"

Kane shifted his head knowing Taker is watching them but he couldn't risk it so he answered "I got it… I'll beat the shit out of that lying son of a bitch until he won't be able to get up."

"Thant's my boy and just like I promised when you do what I asked you to do I will answer your question after the match."

Paul smiled and patted Kane on his back while Kane smiled back and moved to enter the ring with Kane meeting Taker's eyes for a split second.

Taker reached for his heart to calm down the ache when he felt a pat on his back. Turning around he saw his best friend nodding to him and he nodded back getting ready to enter and start their match.

After forty painful and agonizing minutes the bell was dinged to declare that the match was over and the announcer to the microphone "Here is your winner and the NEW world champion Triple H" and Triple H's song started to play but the problem is that the new champion and the three other men were too tired to move.

After what felt forever the ring was cleared everyone headed to their locker room.

"Congratulation baby you did great!" Shawn jumped to hug his lover.

"Hey Shawn take it easy it hurts everywhere" When untangled he reached to cup Shawn's face and gave him one of his passionate loved filled kiss making Shawn melt after he broke the kiss Triple H sighed "I have to freshen up and go see Taker God Kane beat the shit out of him and Taker didn't even left his arm to defend himself he just took all of it."

When Triple H opened Taker's door he didn't see anyone but he headed to the shower hearing the water running.

"Hey Taker you okay?"

But he didn't receive an answer, no time to be shy and he saw it all before so he got inside immediately shouting...

"Taker!"

Hunter graped the dropped man to check if he was still conscious, he sighed a breath thanking God that his best friend is breathing and conscious.

"Shit man, how long were you here you're freezing cold" he turned off the cold water and wrapped Taker in two towels leading him to the couch.

Taker just laid there numb as Triple H closed the door and lock it not risking anything.

"This is has to stop Taker… you can't do this to yourself."

Silence went around the two men as Triple H was dressing Taker seeing that his best friend is not even trying to move even though he was shivering from the cold.

"You know what I found out after the match?"

Taker blurted out after the silence as they were sitting next to each other.

Triple H just looked at him "I found out that no matter what he did to me I still love him… you know while he was beating me during the match I tried to talk to him telling him why did he do what he did… I tried to ask him does he still love me I'm I still husband… heh but all I got was more beating… and I took it all cause I still love him so much that I don't want to live without him… so I was thinking why am I still living and suffering… maybe I can end it all if I just di…"

Taker didn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly hugged tightly by his best friend.

"Don't say this… you hear me Taker! don't even think about this… you still got me and if you did anything to yourself… I… I won't forgive you or myself so… plea… please… don't… don't say these thing"

Taker couldn't believe it, Hunter is crying for the first time on his shoulder? And for what? Because not wanting him to die? Is he really this valuable to Hunter?

The two friends stayed like that hugging each other with the occasional sniffing from Triple H until the words got processed in Taker's mind.

Taker pulled from the hug looking at Triple H tears and whipping them with his hands.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I said those words… I promise I'll keep fighting and will never give up okay? So don't cry Hunter I can't stand it seeing you cry."

Triple H nodded first glad to see a bit of Taker's old self and laughed as a thought came to his mind.

"What is it?"

"How come you ended up comforting me when I came to see how are you doing and comfort you?"

Taker couldn't help it but laughed softly cause of the pain in his body. "Because I wanted to return some of the comforting you gave me since I met you."

And they both laughed this time "That is so cheesy Taker."

Taker just laughed, he thought maybe living isn't that bad and decided to keep the promise he gave to his best friend, he won't give up on loving Kane.

After finishing the match Kane and his father went to the locker room.

"You did good son." Paul said patting Kane on the shoulder "Now go wash up so we can leave."

After finishing the shower and getting dress Kane went with his plan he hid a voice recorder in his pants. This voice recorder was as small and light as they com and it worked on a memory card so he has the chance until midnight to catch the confection he was longing for. After getting home getting something to eat Paul said "Okay son as I promise I'll answer your question with all honesty."

Kane nodded and asked "What did you do to my… I mean Taker after our house got burned?"

Paul looked suspiciously at Kane not understanding where this question came from "And why do you wanna know?"

"I just want to, I'm sick of not knowing" Kane answered making his face as natural as he could.

After a long pause that Kane was sure that Paul lost the trust in him that he build for long agonizing six months but then…

"Alright I'll tell you what happened…"

Kane could not believe it Taker was telling the truth, everything he told him Paul was saying the exact things except for the add insults to his brother and the disgusting smile on his face.

"It's all that whore's fault if she just gave me the money I wouldn't had to…"

Paul was cut off with the ringing of his phone.

_DAMN!_ Kane shouted in his mind he got the confession for the abuse but there was more apparently Taker wasn't the cause of fire this shit sitting in front of him is God if he just finished that sentence he would have been back to Taker tonight but now he has to continue with his acting until he gets another chance, and he know it would take time because with the question he asked today he have to build up some of the trust back.

"Hey Kane that was your partner."

Kane was caught from his thoughts "I have a partner?"

"Yeah. Hey Show come on in."

Kane stood up as a large no scratch that HUGE man _-and he don't get to say that very often-_ walking to the living room.

"Hey Kane I'm Big Show and I'm your new partner."

Kane was a bit confused if this man Big Show is his partner why is he introduced here and not in the ring.

"I see you're a bit confuse… well let me explain, Show is not just your partner in the ring… he is your partner in life…"

Seeing the shocked expression on Kane's face he smirked "That is unless you still have someone you love hummm?"

"No it's alright" Kane walked to Big Show extending a hand "Hey there Big Show hope we get along well."

_Can this get any worse... God Taker just wait for me a bit longer_ Kane thought as he sat with Big Show continuing his plan.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

I'm hopping to update the next chapter this weekend ^_^

God I'm missing Undertaker so much... Please come back! T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Heloo Everyone! :D

Wow it's been so long since I update this fiction... well mainly because I don't know how to finish it! But now I have a good plot... I hope hehehe ^.^

Anyway I'm going to try and finish this fiction as soon as possible... but I'm not sure when since I'm doing my Masters right now T_T

**ONE MORE THING!**

I just wanted to point out that I'm using the characters names as they are mentioned in the WWE because I'm basing my fiction on the characters not the real people...

make sense? If not... well you just have to deal cause I don't know the real people I only know the characters! n.n

The only thing I own is the plot and my sick head HAAHAH!

Anyway I'll be finishing the fiction in 2 or 3 more chapters since I want to write others related to some events that happened in the WWE

So enjoy this chapter even though it just a preparation for the end :) and please review with your suggestions if you want me to add anything!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Pule Beerer wasn't as stupid as he looks.

He was surprised of Kane joining him so easily knowing full well the relationship his son was having with that bastard Undertaker.

So with his evil twisted mind he found out that Kane wanted something from all this and not really joining him because of what he said to him, but Pule thought he's hurting Taker anyway and he came up with an idea that could hurt him even more if Kane is in a relationship with someone else and that's where the giant the Big Show came in the picture.

He didn't know Kane plan, that is until Kane asked about the past, but sensing no threat he told the truth but not all of it, he left the part the most important parts just in case.

Weeks and months past and Pule Berrer was slowly accomplishing his superficial selfish and evil goals in the wrestling industry enjoying the hurt look on The Undertaker's face every time they cross paths.

However, Pule found out that Taker is slowly recovering with the help of his friends and getting stronger again, winning his matches and getting the championship in his hand.

So evil that he is, he planned a plot to hurt and get rid of the trust between Taker and whoever he is close to, well if you didn't figure it out who then you have to read the fiction again kekeke.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kevin Nash?"

"Who the hell wants to know?"

"Well mister Nash let me introduce myself, my name is Pule Berrer, and I'm calling to ask to meet you somewhere because I heard you were looking for someone by the name of Triple H and you are short on money right?"

"What the fuck does this have to do with you?"

"Well because I'll pay you one million dollar if you did what I ask"

"Meet me at the central park in two hours"

"I'll see you there"

Well before we go on with the story, meet Kevin Nash the biggest scumbag you would ever know, he used to be Triple H's best friend but then H found out about how Kevin would do anything for the money and by that I mean anything even stashing drugs in his friend's belongings telling the cops about it just because someone gave him the money to do it.

Thankfully there were security cameras where the incident happened but he was never caught, but now he is living in the street getting money from fight clubs and gambling until he found out his best friend -well at least that's what he thinks- is a famous wrester and became rich as hell, so he set on the road looking for a chance to get to Hunter and talk to him because he know triple H have a soft spot for him even after everything he did.

**In the park…**

"Hello Mr. Nash!"

"Call me Kevin and what the hell do you want?"

"Well… It's not about what I want is about what I can give you, I know where your friend Triple H is right now and I will gladly tell you all I know on one condition."

"What's that?"

"When you meet your friend, you will most definitely meet someone named The Undertaker that hovers around him, all I want you to do is to push Undertaker away from his friends until they leave him or he leaves them it doesn't matter as long as I see the misery in his eyes…" Pule said with evilness glittering his eyes.

"Easy, but I want half of the money first and the other half after this is done."

"You got my word on it."

"You better keep it because I don't play around when it comes to my money."

Kevin hissed in threatening tone that made Pule back away and walk back to his car almost pissing himself but ecstatic that everything is going just like he planned.

Or is it…

**Somewhere else…**

"It's funny isn't it? How I ended up working for him"

"I can't believe how much of a bastard he is! And what are you going to do now?"

"Well, there isn't anything that I can do really…"

"hum if I told you my story, then we can help each other cause in the end I guess we both want the same thing, and that is for that fat pig rotting in prison before hell"

"But I thought you were his son?"

"Heh… just listen to my story and tell me what you think"

Weeks past with plans made from all sides, and now Christmas is coming around again bring its misery to the man who thought he found his life to lose it all over again.

_"And that's all for this week's Monday night raw!"_

_"Don't miss next week!"_

Undertaker walked to his room nodding on his way to the other superstars when they congratulate him for his win, getting in the room he sighed feeling the aches in his body as the adrenaline of the match started to fade, sighing again Taker shuffled around the room to get ready for a shower trying not to think about anything or more precisely anyone.

Finishing the shower and getting dressed Taker sat on the couch not feeling the energy of getting up and glance at his left hand where that ring was still attached to his finger.

'I guess I should stop wearing this now' he thought to himself as he slid the ring out of his finger and kept turning it in his hand.

"Hey man, great match!"

Taker looked up as he heard his best friend's voice

"Hum? Oh thanks, you weren't so bad yourself" he gave a smirk.

Triple H returned the smirk and went to sit next to Taker.

After few minutes of silence...

"Hey H?"

"Hum?"

"…You think I should stop wearing the ring?"

Triple H sat up a bit thinking about how to answer Taker's question.

He thought maybe it's a good time to tell his best friend about the letter from Kane, but knowing Taker he will definitely go to Kane and ruin the plane his brother set out to do for months now or maybe even worse he could go and kill Pule not that would a bad thing to do, but still he can't let that happen, so the best answer he can give in this situation is...

"I think… that you should listen to your heart even though its hurt and broken"

The silence came back but this time the tense was eased as Taker made up his mind and wore the ring again giving a small smile as he faced Triple H getting a nod from the other man and they both sat back on the chair in compatible silence until…

**Knock Knock**

"bet it's for you"

Taker said as he got up to open the door smiling as Shawn came into the view.

"Hey Dead Man, he's with ya?"

Taker not needing to answer just nodded and opened the door wider to let Shawn in.

"Hey babe!" Triple H said.

"Don't hey babe me! You told we can go and buy that horse after the show! But you disappeared until it's too late to go now!"

Taker shook his head thinking its hopeless with those two but you can feel the strong love that bound those two best friends and lovers just from listening to them.

Feeling a bit tired he went to sit back on the couch and closed his eyes as the two continued their bickering.

"Ugh, come on Shawn you know I hate horses! their eyes are weird when they look at me! Can't you go and buy them yourself?"

Hunter huffed crossing his arms dipping more in the couch

"NO! We're supposed to do this together!"

Triple H was about to shout something back when he felt something drop on his shoulder he looked aside and found Taker's head leaned towards him as he fell asleep.

At that moment the two looked at each other sighing shaking their heads.

Triple H Looked at Shawn in his place not having the heart to move Taker from his slumber "Sorry" he whispered.

Shawn took a breath god he loved Hunter so much that just one word made all the anger go away.

"It's alright but next time don't disappeared on me okay?"

Triple H smiled and nodded lifting only his chin signaling that he wants a kiss, Shawn smiled at his lover antics and leaned to give Hunter a kiss but not before flicking his forehead.

"Idiot" he laughed getting a cheeky grin from the other man.

"Kane…"

The voice broke their bubble as they looked at the troubled man whispering the name of his brother, his lover, his other half, and they can even say his life.

"Christmas is coming and I know it's stupid but I'm praying for a miracle to happen" Triple H whispered as he wrapped his hands around the sleeping man hooping to erase the frown that formed on his face.

Shawn gave a sigh himself kissing his lover over the head giving a prayer of his own.

Couple of weeks past by in peace -well as peaceful is it can get in The Undertaker's life- but you know when you get that feeling in your gut when there is a heavy storm after the quietness, well that's exactly what the dead man's feeling and just like always his gut has never failed him.

It was another normal raw show that ended just as fan expected to end and waiting eagerly for the next week's show.

But what happened after the show that wasn't normal Triple H didn't show up in Taker's locker room after the show like he always do.

'Maybe Shawn dragged to buy another horse' he thought as he packed his stuff and headed home trying not to think too much of it.

**Before that in DX locker room…**

"Fuck that was hot babe!"

Shawn's only response was licking his lips savoring the taste of his lover's hot cum in his lips as he looked up from where he was kneeling giving his lover a full blown look of lust and the other man was measuring him like a hunter measuring his pray.

After doing a quick round in the shower they finally got dressed and started packing their things from the locker room.

"Hey Shawn, I'm going to go and check on Dead Man before we head home okay?"

Shawn walked to his lover and circled his arms around him saying in a husky voice "Just don't be late" and grinding his body with Hunter's moaning seductively.

Triple H smirked as he grabbed Shawn's ass leaning and biting his ear whispering "Just wait until we get to bed you won't be able to walk for a week"

Earning another moan from Shawn as he let go and head for the door laughing as he heard the word "Tease."

Triple H was walking in the corridor when he heard shouting and he thought he recognized one of those voices so he went to check and he couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"What the fuck do you want from me huh?" Kevin Shouted knowing full well of Triple H's presence.

"Hehe you just look strong and I want you on my team that's all! I'm giving you a job" the other man sneered.

"I don't like the look on your face so let go of me before I beat the shit out of you!"

"Kevin?" Triple H said not believing his eyes.

Kevin shoved Pule away from him and walked to Hunter in full blown acting mood.

"Hunter! Thank god I found you!"

"What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were performing in this city so I came to say hi, but this asshole grabbed spiting some bullshit about a job!"He pointed angrily as Pule Berrer.

Hunter immediately sent a death glare to Pule making the other man raise his hands in surrender saying "Hey relax, tsk…" walking away with the a smirk knowing that Triple H feel for it.

When Pule Berrer disappeared, Hunter turned to his fri… No… the other man awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Hey Hunter long time" Nash give a fake smile that went pass Hunter as a genuine one.

"Umm Hey…"

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have came to see you"

Nash said and Hunter was surprised, Kevin never said sorry… ever!

"Heh I just wanted to see how you are doing..."

Triple H still shocked didn't give a replay.

"Well I see you're okay I'll be going now, it's been good seeing you again H"

He gave a hand waiting for Hunter to shake while putting that fake smile on again.

Triple H shook himself out of his daze and took Kevin's hand still not saying anything; he was confused Nash looked different from their last encounter.

'Did he really changed? The Kevin I know would be starting to babble nonsense and brag about stupid stuff and then he would ask for money before disappearing again…' he thought to himself.

After a small pause Kevin Nash stepped back saying "Well I'm be going now" and turned around almost disappearing when…

"Nash! Wait!"

Kevin Nash stopped and turned to see why triple H stopped him.

Hunter walked to Nash and said "Hey… umm how about we catch up on old times?"

Kevin replied with a hidden triumphant smile that showed as a smirk on his face "Sure"

"Okay just give me a second to make a call."

Triple H called his partner to tell him he would be returning home late and will tell him why when he gets there

As the two men walked to a bar Pule Beerer looked on not believing that his plan is actually going smoothly, that Kevin is really something.

* * *

><p>Well? good? bad?<p>

Please review :D


End file.
